


If I Hadn’t Blown the Whole Thing Years Ago (I Might Not Be Alone)/悔不当初

by Oxycontin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious John, Pining Sherlock, Unrequited Love, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在一个安静的夜晚，Sherlock意识到他毁掉了自己的机会。</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Hadn’t Blown the Whole Thing Years Ago (I Might Not Be Alone)/悔不当初

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢sunnyoj帮我想的译名以及修改意见！

Sherlock按响门铃，手握着红酒瓶，拇指的指甲落在封箔与瓶颈的交界，不安地等待着。他没有等很久。

来应门的John脸上挂着一个明亮的微笑。“Sherlock！快进来！”他双眼周边布满了笑纹，虹膜闪着光，而Sherlock，在John微微一歪头之前，甚至没意识到自己一直在盯着他看。“或者你也可以留在外头，晚餐准备好了我会给你带一盘过来。”

Sherlock摇摇头，尽量彬彬有礼地迈进门槛。“没有这个必要。”他说，挤出一个微笑，希望John能对此一带而过。John指指他手中的酒瓶，于是Sherlock僵硬地把它递了出去。“我记得这是你从前最喜欢的。”Sherlock说。但那以后有多少东西变了呢？这还是他最喜欢的吗？也许John的最爱在过去的两年内变成了其他的酒。

“谢了，”John说。“ 我去把它打开，让它透透气。Mary在厨房里就快忙完了。”他把瓶子放在茶几上。“不过先把你的大衣给我，我把它放到书房去。”Sherlock脱了大衣、解下围巾，把它们递给John。John把衣物折起搭在手臂上，又拿起酒瓶，走出了房间。满屋弥漫着意大利千层面和蒜香面包的气味，烘热醉人得几乎令人窒息。Mary在厨房里问好，并没有出来。Sherlock简短地回应，检视着基本米黄的客厅，想不通John Watson为什么会有一个这样的家。

客厅整洁，时尚，宽敞而现代。 除了一侧墙上繁复的壁纸之外没有明显带花纹的东西。不像贝克街，这里的东西是刻意放置的，买来就是为了相互协调，使两套归属不同的物品互相融合。他能清楚地看出哪些属于John，哪些属于Mary——沙发厚重的布料（John），尝试着配合并添入一分女性柔和的靠垫（Mary），深色座灯简明的线条和茶几（John），还有玻璃柜面橱柜的把手上挂着的突兀怪诞的小星星（Mary）。书架上的书只有一半被翻开过，架子上还摆着一只罗盘和一座小钟，刻意做旧，实际远没有看上去年代久远。表在运行，罗盘已经不能用了。地毯新用吸尘器清理过，一尘不染。茶几上，电视遥控器中间按钮的印字几乎完全磨去了。

当John回来时，他举着两只酒杯——是白葡萄酒，而不是Sherlock带来的红酒。“Mary说我们应该把红酒留到晚餐的时候。”

“谢谢。”Sherlock说，接过John递来的杯子，呷下一口，酒味清淡，几乎尝不出什么味道。他啜下另一口。 

Sherlock不知道能说什么，于是跟在John的身后。John坐在沙发上，他就坐进扶手椅。“有没有，呃，大象的案子有什么进展吗？” 

Sherlock皱起眉头。“没有，所有的线索都在那儿，只是我没法把他们拼凑起来。”

“唔，我肯定你很快就能找到答案。”

Sherlock不置可否地“嗯”了一声，可以被解读成任何意思，算是转移话题，但他不在乎。 他在这间屋子里没法想着工作（没法 _思考_ ）。他的大脑变成一片米黄，就像当前围住他的几面墙。就在这时，Mary从厨房进来，手拿着自己的那杯酒，手一拂把头发扫出她的视线。

“抱歉，”她说，咬着嘴唇。“花的时间比我期望的要久。”她转向Sherlock，露出微笑，俯下身来在他脸上落下一吻。“见到你真好，Sherlock。”

“Hello，Mary。”Sherlock说。她指甲下有面粉，衬衫前襟沾了几点酱汁。

她坐在沙发上，在John旁边，腿蜷在身下，靠向John。John把酒杯换了只手，以便能空出来一只手搂住她。他的拇指在她肩上转着小小的圈儿，弄皱了衬衫。而Sherlock看见她半闭着眼贴向John的触摸。当她举起手来裹住他的，她的订婚戒指恰好在灯光下一闪，折出明亮的光。Sherlock饮下一口酒。她开始谈论婚礼——初步计划，可能的场地，花店，蛋糕店，宴席，婚纱。Sherlock自己也开始对各个场地做了点研究，所以他自然而然地跟她（他们）一起细数各个地方的利弊。这个太敞开了，那个太闷，这个不置办露天宴席，那个提供桌椅。

他们被厨房里“叮”的一声打断，Mary跳了起来。“千层面好了。”

晚餐时，Sherlock听John讲起他和Mary如何相识，他们糟透了的初次约会，进展极其顺利的第二次。他看着John说话时面部的线条，看着John望向Mary时不加遏制的爱意，胃里一阵翻腾。他吞下一点沙拉，又喝了一口酒。沙拉没起什么作用，但酒帮了点忙。

酒成功地让他微微麻木，变得稍有些迟钝，让他不必把一切尽收眼底——每一个微笑，John说话的时候碰到的Mary身上的每一处（她的手，她的胳臂，她的腰，她与他相碰的膝盖），Mary回触的每个地方（他的肩膀， 他的颈后，他的脸颊）。他或许看到了这一切，但是（他告诉自己），酒精让他不必时刻 _观察_ ，让他不必去解读那一切的 _含义_ 。不必解读这 _对他_ 意味着什么。他喝完了杯中的酒，让Mary再倒给他一杯。保持安静很容易，反正他也没什么可说的。

Mary收拾碗盘的时候把他们赶出了厨房，于是Sherlock和John回到了客厅里他们先前的位置。 John倒给他一杯威士忌，他们在相对的安静之中对饮。从厨房隐隐传来自来水声和餐具瓷碟相碰的声音。但忽略那声响很容易，他可以聚焦于当前，他口中烟一般浓厚的味道（让他想要抽烟），John唇边放松的微笑，他眼中的专注（完全投射在Sherlock身上），他们呼吸中的平和，他们没有相碰的脚（但 _近在咫尺_ ）。他们没有交谈（但是，哦——但是他们 _确实_ 在交谈）。

Mary端着甜品进来。Sherlock发现自己坐直了身，双脚收向了扶手椅，跷起了一条腿。她递给Sherlock相当大的一份香蕉奶油太妃派，把John的和她自己的那份放在茶几上，又蜷回了John的身边。Mary伸手取来她的盘子，切下一大块横举在John的面前。简直 _可怕_ 。

然后，John张开嘴吃掉了它，鼻子上蹭了一点奶油。Mary把奶油抹掉，笑了起来。他们两个都在笑（手，手臂， 腿，后颈，脸颊，膝盖）。Sherlock把盘子搁在桌上，抿下一口威士忌，这一回味道变苦了——也许是因为他舌上太妃的甜味。他又喝下一口。

“不打算吃完你的派吗？” Mary问。

Sherlock晃晃头才回到了现实。“哦，呃，很美味，但是我恐怕正餐吃的多了些，简直——吃不下了——”话一出口变得稍有些含混不清——一切变得模糊起来。Mary拿起盘子带去厨房，再次留他们单独在一起。他又举起杯子，喝光了杯子里的残余。

他站起来，觉得是时候逃离这种郊区的居家氛围了，但他起身时一下没站稳，John伸出手，站起来扶住了他，手臂环在他的腰侧。Sherlock突然渴望回到贝克街——深色的墙纸，光滑的皮革，柔软的床单，丝质睡袍，茶的气味，还有炉火烘暖皮肤的感觉，而当他把头埋在John的肩上他感受到了这 _一切_ 。他吸入那气息，仿佛他能借此维系生命一般。但是，他不在他该在的地方，没有处于正确的时刻。Clair de la lune的气味在他喉中凝塞。他在这芳香中难以呼吸，几近窒息。

John在说话，在对他说着什么（有点太多了，沙发，额外的枕头，在这里过夜），但他的声音还能勉强替他作答（出租车，他没事，晚餐很愉快，谢谢Mary）。

在外面，小雨凉凉地打在他的脸上，湿得不舒服，但多少让他清醒了点。他远远看见街上有一家人进了房门，他能听见他们的笑声，屋里还有一只狗在叫。他窝进出租车的后座，给出了他的地址，而当他关上车门，只有渐渐加急的雨盖过了引擎的声音。

他保证回到贝克街后给John发短信，于是也确实这么做了，手指在键盘上来回，笨拙得丢人。没有费事脱衣服，他一头栽进沙发，闭紧双眼，沉入寂静，聆听着围绕他的虚无。两年的奔波还是太久了，即便在这里，即便任务已经完成、即便他终于回了家……什么都不对了。一切的一切，都不对了。

-Ende-


End file.
